


Sherlock and John in Domesticity: Johnlock

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Sherlock and John in Domesticity [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jumpers, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John having a little discussion over breakfast. Neither music nor footage is mine. Music is Fred Astaire's I'm putting all my eggs in one basket. Footage is from BBC Sherlock.  John really shouldn't have said that, should he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John in Domesticity: Johnlock

Check out a Gen version at:

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0ezb9htVlg&feature=share&list=UUbrMwJP71gS80DxS-kL_KaA


End file.
